Champion skin
Champion skin (or just skin) refers to the color scheme or appearance of a champion. In League of Legends, most skins can be bought from the Riot Store with Riot Points, while others are or were available only from special events or promotions. Some of the skins in League of Legends also give champions different particle effects, quotes, and sound effects. Every skin has its own splash art that is displayed in champion select by clicking on the thumbnail after selection. To see all current and old splash arts, visit this gallery. Additionally, you can see the splash arts, along with the Chinese ones and a link to a 3D model of each skin by going to the Skins & Trivia sub page of each champion. Other ways to access these pages are to just search for the champion name on our search bar and add "Skins" after the name; or you could click any of the links below which contain the names of skins. Skins in the Store Skins that are/were purchasable in the store usually come in 4 different price tags: 390, 520, 975 or 1820 . The skins tagged with the 1820 price, also called Legendary Skins, are skins that usually affect the champion in more meaningful ways than just changes in appearance. As an example, will make him shoot out fireworks for his skills, instead of the normal projectiles. This however isn't always true, especially for older legendary skins, where only the model was changed; those skins still had far more work put into them than the others at that time. Every few days, some skins are put on special discount for 50% or 75% of the original price. The current discounts are available on the Main Page. Available Skins As of July 27th, 2012 there are currently 297 skins available in store. {C Linked Skins Some champions have skins that share a certain theme with skins from other champions. Follow the link above to see these themes. Unreleased Skins The following skins have artwork or models found within the client that are not yet released. Collector's Edition These Skins are available only through the Collector's Editions (digital or retail). The two pre-order exclusive skins were no longer available after October 26th, 2009. Special Events These skins were or are given for free for special events. Unavailable Skins The following skins can't be bought because they were seasonal event skins or were removed from the store. Legacy Skins The Legacy Skins were all skins available from the store normally, but were chosen by Riot to be placed in a Sale (75% off), after which they would no longer be purchasable in the store. Some, but not necessarily all, Legacy Skins will be re-released from the Vault for limited runs in the League of Legends Store. They only appear in the champion's information tab if you own them. Snowdown Showdown The following skins were released as limited edition: The following skins were released as "Legacy Skins", and as such may return in the future: } !975 !2011 !13-Dec-2011 - 10-Jan-2012 |- | !975 !2011 !13-Dec-2011- 10-Jan-2012 |- | !975 !2011 !13-Dec-2011- 10-Jan-2012 |- | !975 !2011 !13-Dec-2011- 10-Jan-2012 |} Harrowing The following skins were released as limited edition: } !975 !2010 !18-Oct-2010 - 31-Oct-2010 |- | !975 !2010 !18-Oct-2010 - 31-Oct-2010 |- | !975 !2010 !18-Oct-2010 - 31-Oct-2010 |- | !975 !2010 !18-Oct-2010 - 31-Oct-2010 |- | !975 !2010 !18-Oct-2010 - 31-Oct-2010 |- | !975 !2010 !18-Oct-2010 - 31-Oct-2010 |} The following skins were released as "Legacy Skins", and may return in the future: } !975 !2011 !19-Oct-2011 - 31-Oct-2011 |- | !520 !2011 !19-Oct-2011 - 31-Oct-2011 |- | !975 !2011 !19-Oct-2011 - 31-Oct-2011 |- | !520 !2011 !19-Oct-2011 - 31-Oct-2011 |} Riot Soccer skins These skins were released during to the FIFA World Cup, the male ones on June 22, 2010 and the female ones on June 28, 2010. All of them were removed from the store on November 1st, 2010. 2010 Winter Games Celebration These skins were only available from February 12th, 2010 to March 2nd, 2010. Their release coincided with the 2010 Vancouver Winter Olympics. List of Skins References External Links *Xorac List of skins at the German forum *Encased Shadow List of Skins at League of Legends *All Skin Sales List at League of Legends Category:Champions Category:League of Legends Category:PVP.net Category:Skins Category:The Store Category:Lists